What She'll Never Have
by Megzilla In Tokyo
Summary: After being married for several years then divorced Riza tries to cope with idea that Roy has a new woman, but what happens when said woman turns out to be a serial killer?  Royai RoyxOC  ** Rating may change due to violence **
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer:** I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist or any of Arakawa-sensei's characters! The OCs that do appear do belong to me! :3_

_Yes I know most people don't like OCs mostly because of the "Mary-Sue" complex's some writers have. I do enjoy writing about my own original characters. I also like to write about the couples in the storyline already._

_Please enjoy my story but be warned I do enjoy writing some dark things that may possibly be graphic and bloody …._

Riza was used to the killing. She had killed many innocent people in Ishvall, so why killing one of the most wanted, psycho murderers in Amestris feel so wrong? Riza slowly lowered her gun and slid it in the holster on the back of her belt as she watched the blood from the dead murderer's head mix with the puddles of water that were growing with the heavy onslaught of the unforgiving rain. The blood matched the color of the killer's hair; the color was so familiar in a haunting way. Not that the way that it matched the growing puddle of the ruby liquid that was spilling out of the corpse's head…but she had seen it before the red hair…and come to think of it the whole body that lay in front of her seemed familiar… Riza bent over to inspect the damage. The bullet went cleanly through the middle of the murderer's forehead through the brain and out the other end. Riza slowly removed the dark cloth that covered the killer's face, revealing which she hoped and prayed it wouldn't have… and in a since hoped it did. The face was Ella Mustang, the woman her ex-husband had left her for.

_Yes I know this was relatively short hopefully chapter 2 will be longer please review constructive criticism is always welcomed n_n but flamers and trolls make babies cry :'(_


	2. Part 1 : Comming Home

**Chapter 2 finally! Sorry about the long wait!**

**AN:** _**Ella's hillbilly accent is intended, being half hillbilly I tried to make it sound as close to full country girl as I could! **_

_**I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist or any of well anything g I own nothing happy! Except my OC's they're **__**MINE!**_

* * *

><p>Riza stood there unable to move, unable to breath. Letting the rain plaster her golden bangs to her face and watching the ruby puddles grow and touch her shoes.<p>

"Oh my god," she gasped, "I-I killed her!" Riza collapsed to her knees, the blood soaked rain staining her uniform pants. Riza couldn't believe it, Ella was Bloody Mary a ruthless killer that specialized in torture and maiming in a grotesque, medieval style. Sure Riza admitted that she held a grudge against the red head, but never had she thought of killing her. On the other hand, Bloody Mary was somebody she didn't have a problem with killing. She had seen the aftermath of a slaughter first hand. The man must have died in the upmost pain and agony after Bloody Mary had finished the dismembering of his limbs. She killed them just so that it was a certain truly agonizing death that could take hours and hours to come to fruition.

That wasn't Ella. Though Ella had "stolen" Roy from her she knew of no evil in her. She seemed like the typical goody-goody housewife with a slight temper, not a psycho serial killer that took mutilation to almost a form of artwork. Riza was so lost in her utter state of confusion that she didn't notice tiny, red sparks shooting from Ella's skull. Riza however noticed the splash of Ella's hand in the dark red water. Riza cocked her head around to see the supposedly dead killer rise from the watery cobblestone street.

"H-how are y- WHAT ARE YOU!" Riza screamed slightly in terror at the now animated creature getting off the soaked ground in front of her. Riza stood quickly to her feet and whipped out her revolver to point at the zombie Ella.

"If the gun didn't work before what makes you so sure it would work this –" Ella started before Riza firmly planted her foot on Ella's face making Ella's arms give out and her head plummeting to the old cobblestone street.

"Stay right there!" Riza growled. Ella squirmed little under Riza's foot before she shouted;"I said 'Stay still!'"

"What do you plan to git out of this, Riza!"Ella hissed.

"Well I'm sure as h*** not letting you go!"Riza snarled. Ella laid there Riza's muddy boot firmly planted on her cheek. Soaking wet she glared and the blonde that held her there.

"So we jus' gonna stay here yelln' at each otha 'till the cops get here?"The red head mumbled, her country roots showing that in fact it was Ella.

"I can't believe you," Riza swallowed her voice shaking a little in anger as she lowered her gun and put it back in the holster, still keeping her sniper vision focused on the red head whom she was coming to despise more every second. Ella simply chuckled in a murderous almost metallic way that made Riza's ears feel like bleeding.

"The killing? Oh, that parts easy and almost enjoyable," Ella chuckled smiling demonically which stunned Riza. _What is the matter with her?_ Riza kept thinking and trying to remember the Ella that came to the office every other day to give the colonel the lunch that he "forgot" .

Riza pressed harder on Ella's cheek using her black boot."Not that!" She hissed, "HOW SICK ARE YOU? It's your husband and C.C. … how can you look them in the eyes knowing that you kill innocent people for game?"

"I-it's not for game… ," Ella sighed now getting off her little crazy fit, her demonic smile turning into a stoic almost sad face; Making her resemble looking like a beaten, wet puppy.

"So your one of those monsters," Riza half asked half stated letting up on her foot.

"Yaw, I don't know all the details so don't ask…"Ella sighed, "I'm guessing you could tell by how I survived getting shot clean through in the skull and still live ta tell the tale…"

"Yes, that was a nice tip," Riza said to her before releasing Ella from her muddy, rubbery prison and forcefully getting her to her feet. "Now get your scrawny a** home and be that good little housewife the colonel is always bragging about at work."Ella grimaced as she wiggled out of Riza's grip.

"And what if –"Ella started.

"Don't even" Riza commanded, "I'm letting you go out of pity. You're defiantly insane. I always knew there was something wrong with you, nobody's that perfect."Ella smirked a little before racing off into the dark, drizzling night into the slums. Riza was suddenly glad that she had a silencer on her gun, because she had no idea how she would tell the colonel.

* * *

><p>Ella dashed through the wet, dark streets of the less fortunate parts of the city, and then thought the alleys. She jumped on a rusty old trash can knowing that the decrepitated lid would collapse under her 97 pounds. She took a grappling hook out of the pouch she had under her sword sheaths and swung it like a lasso onto a protruding pipe on the side of the adjacent building. Then she expertly jumped on to the wall using her hands and feet to search for little holes in between the bricks were the cement no longer existed.<p>

When Ella reached the top of the old building she surveyed the area, not with her eyes but with her ears.

"No cops, that's a good sign," Ella mumbled to herself ,wrapping up the grappling hook and cord before sprinting across buildings and jumping over the alleys. When Ella reached the city limits she waited for a truck, preferably big. The passengers in a car would here if she jumped off a two story building onto their vehicle. It took a few minutes before she heard a refrigerated car passed her was judging by how loud the music that the driver was listening to was she doubted he would here her. Then if he did he would probably stop the car and Ella would have to make a bloody mess out of him, which didn't appeal to her.

Ella decided to take the risk though. She jumped on the back of the truck as it drove off into the forest. Ella waited about ten minutes before jumping off the car. After tumbling a little and hitting her head on a rock she slowly stood up listening. She was most likely home free. She didn't hear any police sirens or any military vehicles. Riza probably wasn't going to report the incident, she wasn't a snitch. Knowing Riza she would probably would let Roy catch her in the act.

Ella looked around the darkened forest. The wind was softly blowing north and she was pretty sure the road that the car she hitched a ride on was on Hector Street, which was a relatively long country road and she had no idea why a refrigerated meat truck would drive down. She was still probably ten minutes away from home for a normal person and would probably only take her about five. She raced through the forest which reminded her of the woods her and her brothers were raised in. Needless to say she through trial and error she had the location of every protruding root and pesky ditch that would slow her down and made it through the damp forest faster then she thought .

She reached a clearing surrounded by barbed wire fence ,her husband's idea Ella honestly hated the annoying metal burs and told him several times that the first time she saw one of her beloved horses or a deer stuck in it , the evil fence was going down. The six foot tall fence surrounded several acres of flat grassy land. The property was decorated by a blue gray farm house and a big red barn complete with silo and chicken coop. Ella took a few steps back from the fence sprinted and leaped barley making it without scratching her pants, but landing on her feet like a cat would.

Ella whisked through the fields like a ghost. Learning this art again from trial and error knowing that any sound would tip off her little yapping dog that somebody was on her turf giving away her position. She snuck in between the barn and the house. She saw that the front gate was closed, that was a sure fire way to tell that her husband had not arrived home yet. Which would made sneaking in at around eleven at night taking an ice cold shower and hopping into bed without anyone noticing an easier task then it would have been if Roy was to spot her. Slowly opened the side door and tiptoed in the kitchen. The kitchen lights were off, fridge was closed, and oven was turned off : all good signs. She took off her shoes upon entry, careful not to make a noise and carried them with her as she walked

She creeped into the living room connected to kitchen by an open arch way. Like the rest of the house it was cute, and simple nothing fancy, and had a country feel to it. On the floral printed sofa lay Ed. He was sleeping soundly with a book on his chest. No doubt he was taking his time off from searching for the stone, due to the fact that the book he had wasn't what some would consider being a book as it was a comic book. Ella couldn't help but smile at the young alchemist, asleep he was much quieter and far less of a bother.

Walking up the stairs though she noticed his boots were still on, he would pay dearly tomorrow if there was mud on her floor or her couch. Ella reached the top of the stairs. Her daughter Cecilia , better known to some as C.C. to most, was sleeping soundly cuddled up with a fuzzy little teddy bear she dubbed "Dodo" ,C.C. stated that it was a stupid bear because it kept getting "mysterious" holes in and limbs missing. Ella closed the door to her room and walked down the dark, short hallway to her and Roy's room.

She entered her bathroom, which was probably the only messy room in the house. Again Ella had forgotten to do laundry today, because she was called out at around ten to kill some convict or something she got a name and an address that was all she knew about her quarry. Fortunately for him/her she couldn't find him/her, unfortunately for Ella her "siblings" wouldn't be happy with her. Ella took off her assassin clothes, when she first moved in with Roy she knew she had to hide her weapons and outfit. Finding the most effective way to store her clothing was shoving them into a plastic shopping bag and stuffing them behind her nail polish and makeup containers. As for the weapons she put them with her socks .Knowing that Roy A.) Didn't wear makeup or paint his nails and B.) Would never ever do any form of laundry in his life he would never dig through her sock drawer. She felt confident that he wouldn't find out, well semi-confident.

Ella turned on the shower she could hear the pipes creak slightly as the water moved through them. Then the water bursted through the shower head in its normal fashion. Ella stepped in the shower cabinet and winced as the cold water hit her skin. She could hear Riza's voice in her head, calling her a monster and sick. Riza probably failed to see who she was killing. Bloody Mary's victims were the lowlife, scums of society not innocent everyday people, even though sometimes to the naked eye they may appear to be so. Ella didn't understand it; she was on her side delivering justice to people who thought that they would avoid it. Ella sat on the shower floor listening to the water shooting out of the shower head. She didn't enjoy her job, but it was something she had to do. The only reason acted like she enjoyed it to seem like a different person. The real Ella hated to even think of killing. The real Ella was a good girl that baked pies for homeless people. The real Ella wasn't a murder….Ella wished she could be the real Ella again and not this puppet.

* * *

><p>Roy was seriously tired of getting home so late. He hated driving to work in the dark and driving home in the dark. Not to mention that it rained all day making everything smells like wet horse crap. To be honest Roy hated living on a farm. First off there was work and a lot of it. The horse stables needed to be cleaned at least once a week the horses needed to be washed and fed as well. Then there were the chickens, Roy grew to hate those stupid feathered creatures that seemed to always find themselves dead under his car. Second off it took hours to go anywhere and they just got a telephone a few weeks ago. The only reason they stayed there was for Ella. Ella hated the city; she hated all the noise, the exhaust fumes and most of all the noise.<p>

Every time they went into East City she would always get a horrible headache. She never complained about it though because she wasn't a nagger, for the most part. As long as you didn't track in mud or dung on her wood floors she was a pretty easy going gal, but if you were stupid enough to do so she will bite your head off. His wife took great pride in a clean house and it seemed like she was always cleaning or doing something. Of course with a four year old in the house that was reasonable. Cecilia was defiantly a ball of never ending energy until she got put down to bed.

That must be a trait she got from her mother because well, she didn't get anything from Roy. Cecilia's father was some Xingese doctor that had left Ella after she told him she was having a baby. Roy was very confused when she told him that when they were dating. Ella was prettier than most women, even though she was as flat as a pancake, and she was defiantly a fearless firecracker (not to mention her cooking). Sure she was mildly insane and treated her horses like people but most people looked over that weirdness to see that she had an overall good character and heart. She would work for days on end with no sleep or food and without an intervention she would probably work herself to death.

Roy Pulled up the gravel driveway up to the detached garage/ tack shed. He put the car in park and walked out, stepping into a pile of mud or what he wished was mud.'The joys of country living,' he thought. He walked onto the porch and unlocked the front door. After a few seconds of trying to get the key out and cursing like a sailor her opened the door slowly then took off his shoes and left them on the porch were they wouldn't mess up Ella's prized wood floors and get him a week of couch duty or worse barn duty.

Roy walked in to see Edward sleeping on the couch. One of Ella's more annoying traits (to him at least) was that she would let the whole homeless population of East City stay at their house if he let her do so. She had taken in numerous animals and young alchemist (the Elrics) who didn't have anywhere else to go. Roy wouldn't have had such a problem with it if Ed wasn't, well, Ed. He got along with C.c. though which was the reason he didn't kick him to the curb for mouthing off about something. C.c. had a problem with making friends, though a ball of energy if you put her in front of a stranger she'd search for her mommy for protection, but never Roy. Cecilia didn't seem to like the dark haired colonel at all, for reason most likely involving Ed's brainwashing.

Roy slammed the front door shut causing the blond alchemist to wake up.

"WHAT THE H***? COLONEL!" He shouted throwing the comic book that was on his chest to the floor.

"I swear to god if you woke up C.c. I'll lock you in the barn with the mangy cats," Roy growled hanging up his jacket on the continently placed coat rack next to the door.

"Geez someone's in a rotten mood," Ed grumbled retrieved his comic book and yawning.

"You would be to," Roy grumbled sitting in his arm chair." If you've worked all eighteen hour days this week and haven't gotten anything done."

"You guys still haven't found anything on that Bloody Susie chick?"

"It's Bloody Mary, Fullmetal, and no we haven't," Roy sighed. "Well I'm going to bed you and Al still going to Central tomorrow?"

"Yeah, Al thinks that we over stayed our welcome," Ed said as he started reading his Captain Amestris comic book again.

"You overstayed your welcome, Al hasn't," Roy replied and received a sour look from Ed.

"You know for being married to sucha nice lady, you sure are a**," Ed muttered. Roy just shook his head and went upstairs to find the lights in the spare room on he poked his head in and saw that his wife was painting again.

This was a classic example of Ella working herself to death, trying to finish up a painting in the middle of the night. Roy smirked and lead up against the door frame watching her frantically search for some tube of paint. She wasn't wearing one of her most flattering outfits, an old and abused pair of bibbed painters overalls and an old t-shirt. This was how she dressed for the most part the woman had no taste in clothing and would walk around looking like a bum if Roy didn't dress her most of the time. But that was one of the things he liked about her, she didn't need fancy things to keep her happy and would be fine as long as she could help out her friends and the people she loved. Roy guessed that's what made her and Gracia such good friends. Ella and Gracia had grown up together and were closer then sisters. Gracia's parents were very wealthy because of a less then savory business that they ran and lived close to the Pendragon's Estate, which by then was more like a commercial farm and an ivy covered house.

Ella was raised by her brothers who were all honorable men who had all since pasted. Her father had left shortly after her younger brother was born , after that her mother had abandoned her children and left Ell's oldest brother Leo , who was around twelve at the time , take over the farm and raise his three other siblings. From coming from such careless parents Ella had turned out pretty good, in Roy's opinion at least.

Ella finally found the tube of paint she was looking for and continued her painting. Then Roy realized that she didn't know he was there. He smirked and took one step in the room. A plan to give her a surprise hug and kiss were ruined by Ella skillful chucking a pallet knife at him, it missed him by half an inch and was planted firmly in the plaster of the wall. Ella's head shot around glaring at her intruder but softening into a smile when she realized it was Roy.

"H-hi honey, "She smiled, "Sorry 'bout that, but you know you shouldn't sneak up on people like thayt." Roy smiled hearing her cute country accent made him feel right at home.

"I know, I was hoping on getting a cute little giggle out of you," He said as he walked to her and hugged her. It had seemed like ages since he had seen her last but it was only this morning when he was walking out the door at six am and she ran out with his lunch in her "old lady "night gown cursing at him telling him if his butt wasn't connected to his body he's lose it, or maybe it was his head he couldn't completely remember.

Ella hugged back it was slightly awkward her being a smidgen taller than him but she didn't care she'd rather be tall then short. She didn't care about Roy's height that much either. It was actually quit funny her thing about it then, her remembering how Roy always picked on Ed about his. Ed was still a growing boy but Roy wasn't and his wife was taller than him, she couldn't wait for the day that Ed figured that out she loved seeing the two get into squabbles it reminded her of how her brothers used to fight over the stupidest things.

"So, how was work?" she finally asked after Roy was able to squeeze a few kisses in.

"Awful, we haven't found anything on her," Roy sighed letting go of her," and honestly I don't want to talk about it, it's been a long day and all I want to do is sleep."

"Then waa ain'tchu in bed then, Hun?" Ella asked slightly annoyed with her cranky husband, which was the last thing she wanted to deal with right now. She felt guilty enough about being used as "Father's" errand girl and killing people, but now she had to lie to her husband and play the happy housewife, pretending that everything was hunky-dory.

"Because I saw that the spare room light was on and I knew you'd be trying to finish that painting for the orphanage's auction next week!" Roy protested.

"So?" Ella asked turning around to finish her painting but he stopped her and grabbed her arm loosely.

"You're not working on this all night are you?"He asked, hoping the answer would be no.

"I'll work on it 'till it's done," she said wiggling from his gloved gripped,"Jus' go to bed 'kay? I'll b done faster then -"

"Jack rabbit going on a hot date or the fat man to the all you can eat Xingese buffet?" Roy asked smiling; Ella laughed and kissed his check.

"Soon, jus' get some sleep," She giggled. Roy kissed her softly on the lips and got a glimpse at her picture. As usual it was of a dragon; it was sitting on a big rock looking down at a cute little girl that held a flower to its nose. They both looked at each other, in wonder the dragon would have looked much meaner if not.

"Have I ever told you how talented you are?" Roy asked looking back at her from the painting.

"Every day, or at least you should know why you aren't in bed?" She asked.

"I don't know why you aren't?" Roy asked with a devilish smirk.

"Don't give me that I'll be thar when I'm done now scoot!"

"Awwww! Come on Ella!"

"SCOOT!"

"Ok ok,"Roy chuckled and backed outta the room. Ella returned to her painting knowing that her husband was watching her from the door; she knew he was there before, she just liked throwing things. Roy didn't know that though, he knew about the throwing part but the super hearing and all the other things that made her "special" were of course a mystery to him, and if Ella had her way they'd stay a mystery.

* * *

><p><strong>PLEASE REVEIW!<strong>


	3. Part 2: Normal ?

Cecilia sat at the back porch of the small gray farmhouse watching the Elric brothers as they got one last spar in before the long train ride they would be taking today. She watched perplexed, C.C. didn't understand a lot of things and being little she never got good answers to any of her questions so for the most part she and Dodo had to figure out things on her own. Like why was Al always in a suit of armor and sounded hollow? Why was mama always sneaking in and out of the house when it was really late? And why did the boogey man look like a palm tree and sound like the wicked witch of the west?

Full of questions and empty of answers C.C. looked up at the Elrics, Ed was sitting on a tree stump wiping sweat off his forehead and talking to Al about central and something about getting stoned? No about a stone, apparently it was magic or something. C.C. stood up and walked over to them still holding her buddy Dodo tight.

"What's a Philosopher's Stone, Ed?" The little girl ask a slight whislty thanks to the fact that she was missing her two front teethed looked up slightly shocked that she could hear their whispering all the way from the porch. Of course her mother could hear them from odd distances too so it didn't shock them too much.

"It's a magic stone C.C. to bring peace to the world," Ed laughed nervously. C.C. put on an angry pouty face biting her bottom lip flaring her nostrils and squinting her small brown almond shaped eyes.

"Liar!" she yelled. "Now tell me what it really is!"

Edward and Alphonse were at a loss. They couldn't tell her the truth and they couldn't lie to her. So Ed simply got up and walked back to the house slinging the towel over his shoulder without saying a word. Al suddenly realized that his brother had just fed him to the dogs he nervously glanced over to C.C. back to the door back to C.C. over and over again.

"Eh, oh no BROTHER!" Al shouted.

"Sorry Al! I gotta pack," Ed called backed followed by and earsplitting WHAM! "Ms. Ella ! Why'd you do that!"

"Your shoes! My clean floor , Edward Elric and why aren't you packed you're going to miss your train!" Ella yelled C.C. and Al also walk to the house slowly Al wiping his feet on the rug and C.C. taking off her jelly sandals careful not to also get on the tall redheaded woman's bad side.

"I-im sorry ok! Just put the frying pan down!"Ed screeched voice cracking a tad. Ella put the frying pan down and sat at the table to enjoy the rest of her tea. Ed scrambled to his feet and went upstairs to gather his things to pack them up.

"Mama don't get to mad at Ed , he's just a stupid boy," C.C. stated. Ella smiled at the young girl who was clutching her stuffed animal around its neck.

"I know sweetie but still I wish he would try ," She sighed. "So Al you say all your goodbyes?"

"Yes ma'am thank you for letting us stay here again," Al said politely.

"Not a problem , you boys are welcome anytime you're in the area, "Ella sipped her tea and picked up the paper.

"Another murder huh?"C.C. stated quite bluntly as she watched her mother read the paper.

"It's nothing you need to worry about , Sweetheart , and how did you learn about that word?"Ella asked.

"Butt face says it a lot," She stated reaching across the table to the fruit jar and grabbed a banana and asked al to pretty, pretty please peel it for her. Ella sighed, for the most part C.C. liked people but there must be something about Roy she really, really didn't like. Ella never understood this; Roy spoiled the child, taught her how to ride a bike and offered her ice cream almost every time he was home. C.C. never had met her real father , she never really seemed to care and she never pulled the 'you're not my real daddy' card on Roy. C.C. just ignored him for the most part or gave him a smarta** remark you any question.

"You shouldn't call him that, he's good to you and tries his best to be a good father to you," Ella scolded the child. C.C. mad a pouty face and glared at her mother with her big almond brown eyes.

"I still don't like him," C.C. stated taking a chunk out of the banana. "And I don't see why you married him."

"Because I love him ,sweetie."

"Why?"

"Because he's nice , and sweet an-"

"Lies."

"C.C. I'm not lying."

"Yeah you do all you grownups do is lie and give me really dumb answers!"C.C shouted.

"Cecilia! There is not shouting in my house!" Ella scolded . To that C.C. gave her a raspberry and ran up stairs as Edward was walking down with his small suit case.

"What's her deal ?"He asked as Ella rubbed her temples and shook her head. Ed then looked at his metallic brother for an answer to that Al shrugged.

"It's nothing, Ed, just C.C. being cranky again , how late did you boys let her stay up last night?"Ella asked, of course the Elrics didn't know about her alter ego and she covered by saying that she was going to bed early and let the boys watch C.C. until she got home.

"Ten … maybe eleven," Ed admitted sheepishly , knowing that C.C.'s bed time was nine o'clock and not wanting to get in anymore trouble with the colonel's wife. Ella just continued rubbing her head, and thinking of ways not to lose it on the boys who were good at heart but weren't the best decision makers.

Roy mustang sat at his desk twirling around in his swivel chair like a child would procrastinating on his paper work. This would normally be frowned upon by his lieutenant but seeing as she had taken the day off for personal reasons he decided it was the correct time to act as a child.

"Colonel really?"Asked the temporary second in charge lieutenant havoc.

"Yes havoc really" Roy sighted continuing the swirling.

"It's not appropriate , boss."Breda sighed .

"It is if I say it is," Roy said and to that the other men started twirling in their chairs until second lieutenant Cordelia storm walked in with the day's paper work looking a little too cheery for her current assignment. Since the day Cordi started working at east headquarters no one had seen her not happy while doing the mind numbing paper work she just smiled away , one day the happiness was too much for him to handle and he hauled off and started yelling at her. For a school girl it would have been expectable to cry , but not for a soldier, but Cordi cried like a kicked puppy which The Colonel responded to with a speech on how women should be at home and not in the military. Hawkeye responded to that speech with a gun and well we all know the end to stories like that .

"I have today's papers!" She beamed and the men responded with a Neanderthalsish 'ug'.

"Why couldn't you just leave it downstairs?"Roy sighed as she put the big stack on his desk.

"Sorry sir but that would be irresponsible." She stated.

"Then why can't you just to it?"

"Dishonest!"

Roy grumbled and started grueling paper work and Cordi sat down."So where Riza ?"Cordi asked. Hawkeye and Cordi had almost a sisterly relationship , which mint that Cordi could call her 'Riza' in the office.

"Personal day, she sounded really out of it on the phone."Roy grumbled as he went though his paperwork cussing silently as he went.

"If she was here she wouldn't like that you all were messing around," Cordi said.

"Just shut up and work I swear you like a child."Roy grumbled causing Cordi to pout and continue her duties. Cordi was relatively new to everything and didn't understand the flow of the office. She could also talk someone's ear off with useless senseless babbling which made Roy want to call Hughes and listen to his babbling which sometimes had more point to it then Cordi's, but through all that babbling she was smart . Cordi is an expert tracker and is pretty good with number, which allowed her to move up quickly in the ranks.

Roy wasn't so keen on having her on the team at first but she did do her fair amount of work, which had seemed to be coming in by the truckloads thanks to the Elrics, Scar, and Bloody Mary. If Cordi wasn't there he probably would never get to go home and spend time with his family. She was a big help but she couldn't replace Riza. Riza was well Riza, she had always tried to keep him in line even when they were kids she used to make him eat his vegetables and drink his milk. In Ishvall she kept him sane, back then she was like a drug for him and he couldn't get enough. After Ishvall he had married her keeping everything super hush, back then it seemed like enough for the both of them they had each other. Only when they were alone though, Roy hated not being able to act husbandly towards her in public and he could tell it was hurting her too, every time they'd see a happy couple walking about while they were in uniform Roy could see the pain on her face. They all had what she'd never have with him. About a year later, after some serious thoughts and long sleepless nights he decided to break it off… he didn't want to, but he felt he had to for Riza who had done so many things for him in the past he had to do this one thing for her. He had explained the situation to her and at the time she seemed to understand but he never really knew if she truly did because her true emotions hid under that stoic mask of her's.

Roy took a deep sigh as he continued his paper work, obviously Riza was sick and he didn't want to make it any worse for her tomorrow because he screwed up again. Doing his paper worked proved to be as difficult and as brain numbing as he suspected now thinking of the days after he left. Thinking that she had probably cried herself to sleep , and how lonely she probably was… it made him feel horrible but he carried on signing papers trying not to show his sadness knowing Cordi with all of her female intuition would catch on to that emotion and bug the crap out of him until he came up with some excuse.

Then an even more emotional memory knocked itself into his brain, Ella. Meas had introduced him to her. Back then she was only 19, she was so lost and alone. Roy of course thought she was a mental case and didn't want anything to do with her, but when he sent the poor girl crying and running up the stairs he received a harsh and anger slap from Gracia.

"_You are horrible! Saying that to her you don't know what she's gone through! You don't know anything about her! She isn't a sad little crybaby she's the strongest woman I've met! You wouldn't be able to comprehend the horrors we've faced and her still be able to carry a steady head! Hero of Ishvall my A**!"_

The words still stung. Back then he was a drunken idiot and just as lost as Ella. Ella wasn't a replacement for Riza though. He didn't need her like a drug, he needed her like air. Her smile was enough to pull him out of any dark hole, her laugh enough to get him through the day. She didn't need to show him his direction, when he was with her he knew it.

Roy picked up the wedding picture putting down his pen and looking fondly at his wife, chuckling al little at noticing the height difference even when she wasn't wearing shoes. Her smile made her look so different from when they first met. Back then she was a single mother barely over nineteen. Her heart had been ripped out of her chest and she thought it was all over for her. He knew to this day that Ella had never fully recovered from the events of Cecilia's birth or the events of C.C's father, but he did know she was getting better or at least he hoped she was.

Riza studied the newspaper clippings, a drug dealer, several pedophiles and a serial killer. All of them on the top wanted, all of them brutally murdered in the same fashion most likely by Bloody Mary… a.k.a. Ella Mustang. This woman who was the bane of her exisistance, a woman who was supposedly perfect was actually probably some kind of insane vigilantly. She smiled slightly thinking of what Roy's face would look after she informed him that his wife was so delusional psychopath with a god complex.

"Tomorrow will be an interesting day," She said to herself.

I AM SOOOO SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE!

I just got my computer fixed and wanted to post this. So it's kind of rushed and im so sorry about that thank you for reading and leave a comment pretty pleaaaase! :D


End file.
